Crossing boundaries
by sir alanna of pirate's swoop
Summary: My version of what happened after the DH epilouge. Albus Potter goes to Hogwarts and meets colourful teachers and students. Will Houses prevent the friendship of Aly Weasley, Rose Weasley, Albus, McNair, d'Eath, Whitehorn, Nott and Brown? Bad summary.
1. Meeting friends and starting Hogwarts

**A/N:** My version of what happened after DH epilouge! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** J.K owns all, I'm just a measly little FanFiction writer.

* * *

"Common, let's find a compartment," Alianne Weasley said bossily when she and her two cousins, Rose and Albus entered the train.

"Good idea," Rose agreed. Alianne and Rose were very similar in appearance: Small, with brown hair and a potato nose. But on the inside they were very different. Alianne, called Aly, was very like her father, George Weasley. She loved pranking her numerous siblings and cousins and her role models were Gideon, Fabian and Sean Weasley who were all in their fifth year and James Potter, third year, whom she had always been close to. Rose on the other hand was a bookworm and _never_ broke the rules. Despite their differences the two cousins got along well and sometimes drove poor Albus crazy.

They found a completely empty compartment and Rose immediately took up a book and started to read. Aly rolled here eyes and went with Albus to wave good-bye to their parents. Fred, Derek, Lily and Hugo all ran after the train with some other cousins waving frantically and yelling good-byes.

"Common, Leonora! Stop dawdling," someone said outside their compartment.

"We've gone through all the freaking train and everywhere is full Electo! I've given up. I'm just going to sit here on the floor until we get to Hogwarts," a female voice snapped.

Aly looked at Albus with question in her eyes, he just shrugged and Aly opened the door to their compartment. "Excuse me, but there is room in our compartment," she said confidently to someone that Albus couldn't see.

"Really? How kind of you," the male voice said and entered the compartment dragging a small girl behind him.

The male one, who they guessed was Electo, was tall with dark hair and pale skin. His voice was musical and soft reminding Rose of her favorite singer: Lorcan d'Eath. The girl was very small with long, curly, blonde hair reaching her waist and with hard blue eyes.

They both took a seat and Rose closed her book. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. Those two are Aly Weasley and Albus Potter. Who are you?"

Electo stared startled at Albus who blushed slightly. "Ah, so you're a Potter, eh?"

"Yeah, so what?" Albus said irritably. He hated when people made a big fuss about him being Harry Potter's son.

"Nothing," the girl said hurriedly, giving Electo a hard look.

"I'm Electo d'Eath and that one is Leonara Whitehorn," Electo told them. Albus and Rose both gasped with surprise.

"d'Eath?" Rose squeaked.

"Whitehorn?" Albus exclaimed.

"What about these names?" Aly asked curiously, watching Electo and Leonora who both looked bored.

"Are you by any chance related to Lorcan d'Eath?" Rose asked excitedly.

"He's my father," Electo said un-emotionally.

"Wow," Rose sighed.

"Are you by any chance related to Davlin Whitehorn?" Albus asked Leonara.

"He's my grandfather, yes," Leonara said and inspected her nails.

"She's not telling everything," Electo said with a snort. "She's a descendant of Bowman Wright too. Only on her mother's side."

"Cool!" Albus exclaimed.

"I don't understand-" Aly said confused.

"Lorcan d'Eath is a famous singer Aly! His voice is so beautiful," Rose gushed.

"Davlin Whitehorn founded the Nimbus broom company," Albus explained. "And Bowman Wright created the Golden Snitch. That one has some real Quidditch blood in her veins."

"I hate Quidditch," Leonara sniffed.

"That's just because she can't remain on a broom for longer than 10 seconds," Electo snickered. "It's all very embarrassing because her whole family lives and breathes Quidditch. She's a triplet and her two sisters have sprouted a broom for a third foot, they fly so much."

"Shut up Electo," Leonara snapped. "You're not exactly a fan of your family either."

The grin faded from Electo's face. "That's different and you know it," he said quietly.

Rose was going to ask Electo about his family when she was interrupted by: "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley my dears?"

After they had bought enough candy to last them for a lifetime they sat down and began to stuff themselves.

"I can't believe it!" They all said at once when they unwrapped their respective chocolate frogs and checked their wizard cards.

"You first," Albus said to Rose. "Then we can go the circle."

"_Hermione Weasley. Helped Harry Potter recover the Philosopher's stone. Helped Sirius Black to escape the Dementor's Kiss. Fought in the Department of Mysteries alongside Harry Potter. Fought in the First Battle of Hogwart's where Albus Dumbledore was killed. Helped Harry Potter win Voldemort and fought in the Final Battle. Today Hermione Weasley is chief Healer in St. Mungo's and is married to Ron Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Together they have two children: Rose and Hugo,"_ Rose finished reading her card and motioned to Aly to read hers.

"_George Weasley. Co-founder of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. George Weasley was a loyal fighter in the Order of the Phoenix and did many things for Harry Potter including fighting valiantly in the Final Battle. George is currently married to Katherine Bell, chaser in England's national Quidditch team. Together George and Katie have six children: Viola, Laura, Alianne, Fred, Derek and Xavier,"_ Aly read confidently and nudged Electo.

"I- er, do I have to?" Electo asked and gulped. Everybody nodded but Leonara who looked at Electo understandingly.

"_Fine. Lorcan d'Eath. Famous heartthrob singer. Lorcan is believed to have murdered his father, a vampire by the name of Sancto. Some say that Lorcan sympathized with Lord Voldemort and some say that d'Eath was indeed a Death Eater. Lorcan has denied everything. Lorcan is currently married to Urille Nott-d'Eath and together they have one son: Electo d'Eath,"_ Electo finished and without looking at his companions threw the Wizarding Card out of the window.

"I suppose you two got Davlin Whitehorn and Harry Potter," Electo said bitterly.

"Bowman Wright, actually," Leonora said quietly and stared out of the window at the passing landscape.

* * *

"_d'Eath, Electo," Neville Longbottom called out._

"_SLYTHERIN," the Sorting hat yelled._

"_Potter, Albus."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"_Weasley, Alianne."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Weasley, Rose."_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Whitehorn, Leonora."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Albus picked at his potatoes. Thirty minutes had passed since the Sorting Hat believed that he was better off in Slytherin. Albus knew that he could have stopped the Hat and told him that he didn't want to be in Slytherin but he didn't. He had no idea why but at the time it simply didn't seem right. Now he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and get sorted into Gryffindor. Electo and Leonora were perfectly content being sorted into Slytherin. In fact Electo was chewing chicken carefully. Electo did everything carefully. He looked across the hall to where Rose was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Aly's sisters; Viola and Laura, who were twins in their sixth year. He could also see Lila Weasley sitting with them. Lila was also in sixth year and was best friends with Viola and Laura.

Rose saw Albus looking at her and gave him a cheerful smile before continuing to talk with Viola. Albus looked further across the hall where Aly was sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by numerous cousins. Counting Aly there were 10 Weasley's in Gryffindor (counting James of course). Aly too noticed that Albus was staring at her and smiled a little ruefully at him before getting into a heated discussion with Jacques Weasley.

"Common, Potter. Stop acting like Christmas was cancelled and eat," Leonora commanded.

"You don't understand. My whole family detests Slytherins," Albus said and took a tiny bite out of a carrot that was on his plate.

Leonora rolled her eyes. "So what? You have to learn to be independent Albus. Things could be worse, I mean you already know somebody in Slytherin."

"I guess," Albus said.

At that point the aged Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "Welcome, new students and old, to yet another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to introduce a new staff member: Professor Blaise Zabini. Zabini will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts from Professor Greene, I hope you'll make him feel like at home and _please_, don't prank the poor man during the first week at least," her eyes rested on Fabian, Gideon, Sean and James who sat with innocent looks on their faces. A tanned, handsome man stood up from where he sat and smiled and waved at the students.

"He's an ex-Death Eater," Electo whispered to Albus.

"He's _what?_" Albus asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I heard dad talking about him once. He's totally good now though," Electo explained.

"Yeah, I heard that he killed a Hogwart's student in the Final Battle and after that he broke down and disappeared for years. When he came back he had a pregnant French wife," Leonora put in

"Why are they letting a Death Eater tea-" Albus was interrupted my McGonagall who asked for silence.

"Mr. Filch would like to tell you that no magic in the halls is allowed and the Forbidden Forest is exactly that – forbidden. Any Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are banned and er," McGonagall scrunched her face up trying to remember what the now frail, old man had told her. Filch came up to her, wheezing and whispered something in her ear. "Ah, yes, Dungbombs and Fanged Frisbees are also banned. For a complete list of rules see Mr. Filch's door," McGonnagall gave up trying to remember everything that Filch said. That could also be an act, Albus thought because over the years the strict witch had loosened up a little.

Finally McGonagall talked some more and then they got started on dessert. When Albus had eaten about ten bowls of pudding the Prefects led them to their dorms.

Albus soon discovered that the Slytherin common room was very different from his warm home that was decorated with red and gold. To complete the silver and green theme they should dye the fire green, Albus thought and followed Electo to their dorm.

Ah, yes. Hogwart's had started.

* * *

"WAAAAAKE UP! IT'S IT THE FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY, THE SUN IS SHINING AND I'M IMPATIENT!" Alexander McNair yelled at his dorm mates that consisted of Electo, Scorpius, Albus, Derek Clark and Orgon Passe.

Scorpius groggily went out of his bed and promptly punched Alexander in the shoulder. "Alex. It would be nice if you stopped being so freaking cheerful! It's eight in the morning for Christ's sake," he snapped at his friend and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Hey! That hurt," Alexander called after Scorpius and picked his next victim: Albus. "Albus, Albus, my dear Potter, the sun is shining and-"

"Oy, McNair," Derek called. "What are you doing? Don't waste your time on a Potter, they're a bloody nuisance." Albus turned red and was going to trade some well-picked insults with Derek when Scorpius came out of the bathroom.

"Clark, you should know better that judge people from their families! Look at Alex: he's cheerful and nice and look what family he comes from! So shut up and leave Potter alone," Scorpius said between clenched teeth and went out of the room. "Doesn't mean I like you Potter, I just think that I should make my judgments from the person itself. Coming Alex? Weren't you the one in such hurry?" they heard him call from the hallway. Alex jumped up and ran after his friend and Derek and Orgon proceeded get dressed without uttering a word to Albus. It was then that Albus discovered that Electo was still asleep.

"Electo! ELECTO! Wake up, honestly, how could you sleep through Alex?" Albus yelled in his friend's ear.

"What's the time?" Electo mumbled and buried his head in his pillow.

"Eight," Albus told him and started to get dressed.

After about fifteen minutes Electo finally managed to drag himself out of bed and go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Al! Al!" Rose yelled and waved at him when he entered the hall.

"Hey, Rose," Albus said when he had reached the Ravenclaw table. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she said and beamed at him. "Did you know that to get inside the Ravenclaw common room you have to answer a question? It's so cool!" She said excitedly.

"That's great," Albus said, un-interestedly.

"How's Slytherin Albus?" Rose asked tentatively.

"It's all right, Alexander McNair is fun, Scorpius doesn't take sides and then there are two really mean boys, Derek Clark and Orgon Passe," Albus told her.

"Hold it right there," Lila Weasley interrupted. "A _McNair_ is _fun_?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Electo snapped at her.

Lila looked taken aback. "Nothing! Nothing at all," she said and continued to talk to Viola Weasley.

"We've got Transfiguration with the Slytherins today," Rose said brightly to break the tension.

"Joy," a black haired girl sitting next to Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How fun it will be to meet the forces of evil."

"Hi Dianna, I didn't know you were going to Hogwart's this year," Electo said cheerfully.

"Yeah, my dad will go nuts when he learns that I'm friends with a Weasley. 'Grandpa Yaxley would be so disappointed Dianna,'" she mimicked her dad and rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm, I've got the same problem," Electo said understandingly.

"Hey why don't you sit here for breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Albus asked.

"Sure it is," Dianna said dismissively.

"Well, ok then," Al said and sat down next to Rose and Electo took a seat opposite Al.

Soon they were joined by Leonora. "Oh, hi Dianna," she greeted Rose's friend and also took a seat at the table. "So we've decided to ignore the house tables?" She asked.

"Yep," Electo said and bit a tiny corner of his toast.

"Hey Leonora?" Rose suddenly asked.

"What?" Leonora said a bit grumpily.

"I was wondering if I could call you-"

"Absolutely not!" Leonora snapped. "My name is Leonora. Not Nora, Leo, Lena or Le. Leonora. Understood?" She said and glared at Rose.

"Umm, yeah," Rose stared at Leonora a bit apprehensively.

"To cheer you up I should let you know that she's always like this. Not only in the mornings," Electo informed Rose.

"I, er, look forward to spending time with you Leonora," Rose said and gulped.

"I'm not the worst of my sisters, Cadora is even worse than me," Leonora informed Rose and grinned at Rose who did not look like she wanted to get to know Cadora.

"Speaking of you sister, Electo said you were a triplet, so where are your sisters?" Albus asked.

"Well, we can't get along so our parents decided it was best to send us to separate schools. Cadora is in Durmstrang and Xena is in Beuxbatons," Leonora explained, not at all sad to be separated from her sisters. "Shouldn't we get going to Defence Against the Dark Arts?" She asked and stood up.

"Yeah, you should and we should go to Herboligy," Rose said to Dianna.

"See you in Transfiguration- _Slytherins_," Rose called after Albus, Electo and Leonora.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Blaise Zabini said to his class of first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "I'm Blaise Zabini and you will address me as Zabini. Not Sir or Professor, it makes me feel old," he sniffed. "So open your book on page one- Cornish Pixies." A brunette in Gryffindor raised her hand. "Yes, miss-" Zabini looked up from his book.

"Brown, Norma Brown," she responded. "I was wondering if it's true that you're an ex-Death Eater?"

Zabini stiffened a little. "I babbled in the Dark Arts, yes, but I wouldn't say that I was a full fledged Death Eater even though I got the tattoo," he said and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a snake coming out of the mouth of a skull. Everybody gasped unbelievingly.

"How come they're letting you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Aly asked bluntly.

Zabini smiled a little. "Ah, the ways of our Headmistress are un-foretold but I assure you that McGonnagal would not have hired me if she thought I proposed any threat to the students. Now if you would so kindly turn to page one-"

"Who did you kill?" A sturdy boy asked.

Zabini sighed and closed his eyes wearily. "Who says I ever killed anyone Mr. Williams?"

"Umm, everybody," Williams retorted.

"Ah, and since everybody knows so much why do they not know who I supposedly killed? Because if they were there and actually saw me kill someone they would surely know who I killed, would they not Mr. Williams?" Zabini said and put the book away.

"I, er-" Williams floundered.

"Thought not," Zabini said coldly.

"But why did you then flee to France?" Aly asked.

Zabini gave a long suffering sigh. "I was tired of London and needed some change. Are we done?" He asked and turned his back on them.

"Oh, I'd say we were done for now but you should know that we don't know nearly everything about you and we're not going to give up till we do," Aly said cheerfully

"Now can we focus on Cornish Pixies?" Zabini asked tartly.

**

* * *

** If you liked it, please review, if you think something should be corrected, please review, if you have anything to say, please review! It's that simple people! 

To clear things up I'm posting my notes, aren't I kind?

**The Weasley family:**

Bill and Fleur: Victorie B (7 Hogw. year) Fabian R (5) Gideon R (5) Vanessa B (4) Jacques B (2) – Tristania R (8 age) Ignatia B (4) Joanna (2)

Charlie and Emily: Morgana R (3) Yvonne R (2) – Sabine BL (6) Fiona R (2)

Percy and Penelope: Lila BR (6) Sean R (5)

George and Katie: Viola BR (6) Laura BR (6) Aly BR (1) – Fred R (8) Derek R (5) Xavier R (1)

Ron and Hermione: Rose BR (1) – Hugo R (9)

Ginny and Harry: James R (3) Albus BL (1) – Lily R (9)

Gryffindor: Victorie, Fabian, Gideon, Vanessa, Jacques, Morgana, Yvonne, Sean, Aly, James

Ravenclaw: Lila, Viola, Laura, Rose

Slytherin: Albus

**Teachers:**

Potions: Professor Locter

DADA: Blaise Zabini

Transfiguration: Professor Patil (Padma)

Herboligy: Neville Longbottom

History of Magic: Professor Binns

Charms: Flitwick (old)

Arithmancy: Professor Terry Boot

**Heads of Houses:**

Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom

Slytherin: Blaise Zabini

Ravenclaw: Flitwick

Hufflepuff: Professor Locter


	2. Hagrid and Dramp

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I was just starting in a new school and there was loads of work to do and I had a writers block and on top of it all, my computer broke down. So here is an update, I hope to be able to update soon again! Also this chapter is kind of about nothing... I apoligize for the suckage I know is in there. I just really wanted to update and I promise the next will have slightly less suckage in it!

Disclaimer: So not mine!

* * *

"Victorie was _so_ mad, it was awesome!" Aly finished telling Rose and Albus on their way to Hagrid's.

"Victorie needs to loosen up a little," Albus remarked.

"I don't think her being mad about her hair being blue means that she's uptight," Rose said stiffly and Aly rolled her eyes at Albus who smiled thinly.

They were now at Hagrid's Hut and Albus raised his hand to knock but before he got a chance to the door opened revealing the enormous man they all knew and loved.

"Hey Hagrid," Albus said and smiled and looked up, poor Albus had to look even more up than Rose and Aly because of his short height.

"If it isn't little Albus and Rose and Aly! Come in, come in," he said and ushered them inside. "I made cake, see?" He said and beckoned to an enormous cake on the table.

"Really Hagrid, you didn't have to make such a big cake, we're not that many," Rose said and took a seat.

"Of course I have too! With yer little friends we're eight. Counting me o'course," he said and poured tea into cups. "When are they coming anyways?"

"They should be here any minute now," Aly said and sipped on her tea.

"Look, there come Electo and Leonora," Rose said, pointing out of the window.

Hagrid opened the door for them and pushed them inside. "There ye go, take a seat, take a seat."

Leonora who was particularly tiny for her age rolled her eyes up and up until they reached Hagrid's face. "Hi, my name is Leonora Whitehorn, you're Hagrid I presume?" She said politely, Leonora was not known for shyness.

Hagrid responded my hammering Leonora into the ground by patting her head. "Yes, you seem to be a delightful girl."

Leonora clutched her head and squeaked thanks weakly and took a seat next to Albus.

"And you would be young Electo, am I right?" Hagrid asked Electo who nodded a bit.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Professor," he told Hagrid.

Hagrid chuckled a little bit. "Don't go calling me Professor lad!" He bellowed and clapped Electo on the back.

Electo took a seat, gasping for breath, getting a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Leonora who understood what he was going through.

Later Dianna Yaxley and Electo's cousin Zierra Nott, a Hufflepuff third year arrived and where also pounded into the ground by Hagrid.

"So Zierra, who might your parents be?" Hagrid asked when they were all settled down.

"Theodore Nott and Pansy Nott," Zierra said and rolled her eyes, Zierra apparently shared dislike for her parents with Electo and Dianna.

"Ah, I remember them," Hagrid said and coughed uncomfortably. "Cake?" Without waiting for an answer he dumped an enormous piece of cake on Zierra's plate. "So how are you related to young Electo over there?" beard.

The black haired boy stirred uncomfortably. "It's fine, besides Electo and Leonor

"My mom is Theo's sister, Scorpius Malfoy is also our cousin through his mother who's mom's sister," Electo told him and tackled his equally big piece of cake.

"Ah, I see. How's it going in Slytherin Albus?" Hagrid asked and scratched his greying a are also in Slytherin so it's all right."

"Yep, who'd ever thought that I'd have a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students sitting together drinking tea with me? The house rivalry's you know," Hagrid said and grinned.

"Yes, we're, ah, crossing boundaries if you will," Electo said with a ghost of a smile and sipped on his tea.

* * *

"Don't you just love Christmas time?" Albus asked Aly and Zierra as they were engaged in a snowball fight outside Hogwarts, the day before Christmas break.

Aly threw a snowball at Albus and hit him squarely in the face and whooped gleefully while Albus tried to get the snow of his glasses. "Know what I also love Potter? Kicking your arse in snowball fights," she said gleefully.

"Shut up Aly," Albus mumbled and held up his hand. "Can we take a break now? We've been playing for nearly two hours now."

"You just can't stand losing Albus, admit it," Aly taunted and threw one last snowball at Albus.

"Yes, I can!" Albus cried.

"No, you can't," Zierra told him. "But I still think a break would be nice now. We can go to the kitchens and ask the houselves for something to eat and drink too," Zierra said and started to trudge towards the castle, the younger students following her.

Minutes later the three friends sat in the kitchen, their outer clothes discarded on a chair, drinking hot chocolate and eating freshly baked bread, numerous houselves surrounding them, waiting for a command.

"Don't you just love houselves?" Aly asked with her mouth full. The other two nodded in agreement.

"You know what Rose would say if she was here?" It wasn't really a question Zierra asked.

"She would insist on giving them all clothes to set them free," Albus said.

"She would give us a long rant about the rights of a houself," Aly said at the same time and grinned. However, the houselves didn't think it was funny. They squealed in outrage and ran all over the kitchen to hide, one was in so much hurry that he dropped a pot with chocolate, making the delicious drink splash all over the place. Some of the houselves got in touch with the chocolate with their toes, and it was hot so the chaos became even more when they jumped up and shrieked in pain.

"Oh, I really don't think that we should have talked about setting them free," Zierra said with a gulp.

"You think?" Albus snapped but meanwhile Aly was trying to get things in order again.

"LISTEN! LISTEN!" The small girl shreaked at the houselves who stopped still for a moment but then again started to buzz around the kitchen. "LISTEN! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SET YOU FREE!" Aly was now yelling at the top of her lungs. And it worked. The houselves stopped to listen to what she was saying. "We were just joking," she assured the elfs.

"It's just, begging your pardon miss, that we don't want to be set free, begging your pardon miss," one of the houselves said and bowed.

"We know that," Albus assured them and the elves began to relax and clean up the mess they had made.

"You want some bread?" Zierra asked the houself who had talked on behalf of the houselves and held out her hand with bread. The houself's big eyes widened.

"Nobody's ever offered Dramp to eat with them!" He whispered and backed slightly away.

"Well we're asking you, so come on over here and eat with us!" Albus said impatiently, sometimes the elves timidity got on his nerves.

Slowly Dramp made their way to them and took the bread that Zierra had offered him. He could of course just have fetched bread himself, but somehow it was more fancy to accept the food from the human.

It appeared they had made a new friend.

A/N: I know there are lot of characters for you to digest and a big group of friends but eventually the big group will settle into smaller groups


End file.
